


Flower Power

by SpyroForLife



Series: Rick (and Morty) Flicks [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Morty Smith, C137cest, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Top Rick Sanchez, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Rick enlists Morty's help in finding some particular edible flowers for an alien on BlergsList. When they finally obtain them, Morty, hungry from the walk, helps himself to one. But surely a single, sweet smelling flower won't do anything to him, right? ...Right, Rick?





	Flower Power

**Author's Note:**

> It's smut. Rickmorty smut. This is what this is. Enjoy.

Morty wasn’t sure how long they’ve been walking around this alien planet for. He just knew Rick was looking for what he described as a blue bush with purple flowers on it. The bush apparently looked as normal as one on Earth, it just had blue leaves instead of green. And the flowers were large and pretty. Rick hadn’t gotten more specific than that.

“Geeze, Rick, we’ve been walking for hours, are we even in the right place?” Morty asked, brushing his foot against a plant that was blue but very much lacked flowers of any sort.

“Yes, we’re in the right place,” Rick said impatiently, but Morty saw him double check his portal gun.

“What do we even need these flowers for?”

Rick jogged over to a cluster of plants and rooted through them, then emerged disappointed. “I found a great deal on BlergsList, th-this guy wants some of those sweet flowers and he’ll pay a hundred smidgens each! D-do you know how many flowers grow on a single bush, Morty? Huh?”

“I don’t know, how many?” Morty asked.

“Ten, bitch!” Rick jabbed his chest with a finger and then took a swig from his flask. “If we can find a fully ripe bush there’ll be ten blooms on it, and we can take those, and sell ‘em to the guy on BlergsList, and we’ll be rich baby!”

“Rich in space maybe, on Earth those are useless,” Morty said with an eyeroll.

“Yeah, well, how often do I actually do business o-on Earth, Morty? Don’t be pedantic.”

Morty sighed and wiped sweat off his forehead. This planet was hot and they were walking in a jungle, and he was quickly growing dehydrated. “Well, what’s stopping this guy from getting them himself?”

“He doesn’t live in this dimension and have you _seen_ the prices for interdimensional travel lately?”

“I think a guy who can afford to spend a thousand smidgens on plants can afford to travel to a different dimension…”

“Look Morty, it’s not my job to question the motives of the rich. Obviously the real reason is he wants someone else to do the slave labor of walking through the jungle trying to find this super rare plant, but you know, that doesn’t sound as nice in an ad.” Rick paused in a clearing, examining his surroundings.

Morty decided to drop the subject. “Okay, well, what does the flower do? Is it like… a medicine thing, um… is it a drug? Does it just look pretty? I mean it’s gotta be great if it’s worth a hundred smidgens each.”

“Yeah, it’s uh… good for eating, apparently.” Rick knelt down to examine a plant.

“Good for eating. Wow, must be delicious.”

“So I’ve heard. I didn’t look too far into it, I just needed to know what it looks like and where it grows. Ugh, this isn’t it.” Rick straightened.

Morty glanced around, then saw a blue bush near his leg, purple flowers growing on it. “Hey, wait, is this it?”

Rick looked, then ran over. “Yes, that’s it! Great job, Morty.” They knelt next to it, counting the blooms. It had eleven. “Wow, this one has eleven. Now that’s rare. But hey, more money, huh?”

“Yeah,” Morty said, awed. The delicate purple flowers were very pretty, and their aroma was succulent, reminding him of chocolate and sugar and all the sweet things he’s ever eaten. He leaned in to sniff one of them.

“Alright, help me pick these,” Rick said, before noticing Morty burying his nose against the flower. “Wait, get back-”

Morty’s throat was so dry and his stomach rumbled with hunger… and the flower was so appealing, drops of dew hanging from the tender petals, promising to sate him… without thinking, he drew it into his mouth and bit it off the stalk, chewing and swallowing.

Rick groaned. “Oh, great.”

Morty sat up. “What, it smelled good,” he said defensively.

“Well, whatever, we still have ten, just… stand back, since you apparently have no self control.”

Morty backed away and Rick began picking the flowers, dropping them into a bag. After about a minute, Morty’s stomach coiled.

“Ohh, I don’t feel good,” he said, clutching it.

“You just ate a random alien flower, don’t look so surprised. I mean, how long have we been going on adventures together? Like… four years?”

“Something like-”

“Four years and you haven’t learned not to eat random stuff on alien worlds? I mean it could be poisonous, i-it could use your digestive system to breed, and you just plucked it and ate it. Because it smelled good.” Rick got up, closing the bag.

“Am I gonna die?” Morty asked worriedly as his stomach tingled strangely and pinpricks traveled across his skin.

“Maybe. What’s edible to a guy on BlergsList isn’t always edible to humans. Guess we’ll wait and see.” Rick started to key something in to the portal gun, but Morty’s alarmed shout made him look back at him.

Morty was on his knees, gasping as the tingles turned into an uncomfortably hot sensation, and Rick sighed.

“Okay, I’ll be honest with you, Morty. Those flowers aren’t just for eating. I mean yeah, you eat them, but they aren’t just a delicious snack. They’re aphrodisiacs, Morty.”

“Aphrodisiacs?” Morty scrambled back up, stuttering, “S-so you mean these… these flowers…”

“They g-get you horny, Morty.”

“Oh geeze-”

“They get you as horny as a-a dog in heat, Morty. Maybe worse. But you’ve been through puberty, you can deal.”

“This feels way worse than puberty, Rick. Ugh.” Morty set a hand on a tree as he gripped his head.

“Oh please, how bad can they be?” Rick asked. “Come on, let’s just head home and you can deal with it there.”

Morty didn’t move though, just awkwardly standing there with a leg crossed over the other.

“Morty?” Rick prodded.

“I um… don’t think I should walk,” Morty said, tugging his shirt down.

Rick sighed. “I’m gonna look straight forward and shoot a portal. You can follow behind me and I won’t look at you. Okay?”

“Um. Okay.” Morty tried to take a step forward, but the resulting ache was so bad that his legs shook and he had to grab onto the tree again. “Nope, can’t walk.”

“Ugh, these must be some serious aphrodisiacs.” Rick examined the flowers. “What kind of night are you getting ready for… Well, Morty, guess I just need to carry you through.” Rick went over to him, and as soon as his arm went around Morty’s waist, Morty yelped and reeled back.

“Ah!” He stumbled and fell onto his butt, quickly covering his crotch with his hands.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Rick demanded.

Morty panted, staring up at him. “S-sorry, just… you touching me made it… worse.”

“I don’t have time for this, we need to get you home and make some kind of antidote or let you work through it yourself or something!”

“You knew what the flowers did and you didn’t already make an antidote?” Morty said accusingly.

“I didn’t expect you to eat one! What, you think I’ve got some kinda- some kinda pocket dimension in my coat, Morty? You think I can just carry around an antidote to everything you could possibly eat ever? But listen, I can go home, make you something, and then come back with it. If you’re okay with being out here for a few minutes alone.”

Morty considered it, staring at Rick. His breathing was shallow and his body was heated, wanting, no, needing to be touched, and it didn’t really care who did the honors.

Without thinking, Morty reached to take Rick’s hand, and the skin contact was enough to make him groan. He pulled him down, and unprepared for the other's sudden strength, Rick fell onto his knees over him.

“Maybe I can just take care of it here,” Morty suggested, running his hands up under Rick’s coat, trying to take it off.

“Whoa, slow down, there,” Rick said, grabbing Morty’s wrists. He whined and struggled. “I’m not doing this.”

“Oh come on, please?” Morty begged. His thoughts were hazy and part of him was aware that he shouldn’t be doing this but he really didn’t care. “Making an antidote will take too long, I need to deal with this now!” Rick’s tight grip on his wrists was only making him more frustrated.

“You do realize who I am, right?” Rick asked in a low tone, pushing Morty completely onto his back. Morty grunted, legs falling open as he was shoved into the grass. He stared at Rick, pupils dilating. “I know it’s hard to think right now, but you need to. I’m Rick Sanchez. Your grandfather.” He spoke slowly, as if trying to soothe a wild animal. “You do not want to have sex with me.”

Morty swallowed. He was aware of Rick’s relation to him. But he still couldn’t bring himself to care. He just knew that his body was begging for relief, his skin was crawling with heat, his pants were tight and his legs were shaking… he needed something, anything.

He tried to free his arms, but Rick refused to let go of him. So he instead used his legs, wrapping them around Rick’s waist and yanking him down on top of him. He moaned against his ear, “Shut up and fuck me, Rick.” He smirked. “That is, if you’ve got the balls.”

Rick was still for a moment. Then he moved, propping himself on his elbows and looking down at Morty, their faces inches apart. Something strange burned in Rick’s eyes. “Fine. But don’t say I didn’t try to talk you out of it.”

Morty only had about a moment to feel accomplished before Rick was pressing against him and kissing him, and Morty’s eyes widened as the taste of alcohol filled his mouth. But Rick’s lips were otherwise soft enough, and Morty hungrily kissed back, closing his eyes and just not letting himself think about what he was doing.

His nerves seemed much more sensitive than usual, every brush of Rick’s skin against his was exciting, and he tried again to free his hands. Rick allowed him, and Morty grabbed his sides, running his hands down to the hem of his shirt and feeling underneath it. His skin was so pleasantly warm and Morty wanted to feel all of it.

“Fuck, Morty, you’re really needy, huh?” Rick asked when Morty rubbed his hips against him.

“I want you,” Morty managed.

“I can tell. You’re losing it.” Rick positioned Morty’s legs more comfortably around him, and responded to his desperate grinding with shallow thrusts.

“Fuck!” Morty tossed his head back, and Rick growled against his throat, one hand holding his hip tightly as he moved. He was growing hard, and wondered if that lingering taste of the flower in Morty’s mouth would have any effect on him. It seemed it already has. Was his body responding to pheromones he couldn’t consciously smell? He wasn’t sure, but fuck did he really want to do this, no matter how wrong it was.

“Just a little slut, aren’t you, Morty?” Rick rasped against Morty’s ear. “J-just a bitch in heat, huh?”

Morty moaned, arching against him. He felt Rick’s tongue tracing against his earlobe, and his cock strained in his pants. “Ri-ick, please…”

“Please what?” Rick asked, gathering Morty’s wrists into a hand and pinning them over his head.

“F-fuck me, please, I need…”

“I know, working on it.” Rick palmed his crotch, feeling the outline of his dick. “Damn, these flowers must be good. Look how hard you are already. Does that feel good? I bet it does. Look at how you’re moving for me.”

“Please, stop teasing,” Morty pleaded. “It’s too much, aah…”

“Not gonna come in your pants, I hope? I’m sure you have more self control than that, Morty. You’re not a pubescent child anymore… you can last through some clothed grinding right?”

Morty really wasn’t sure about that. His thighs clenched around Rick’s waist as tension built in his body. “Aah, I don’t know, it’s so… nngh…”

Rick licked his lips. “You’re so vocal, Morty. You sound so fucking good. I wonder how you’ll sound when I’m fucking you.”

Morty twisted under him, panting harshly as Rick kept teasing him through his jeans.

“For fuck’s sake, Rick, make good on the promise then!”

“Calm down, I’m trying to do a little foreplay with you, but if you wanna skip to the main event then by all means.”

Morty perked at the sound of a zipper going down. “Yes, yes, give it to me!”

“I envy whoever my buyer’s gonna fuck with these.” Rick freed himself from his pants. “Take your pants off. One leg will do.”

Morty hurried to unzip them, and struggled until he got one leg out of them. His underwear followed suit, and Rick grasped under his knees and spread them apart, watching as his hard cock bobbed up.

“Last chance to change your mind, do you really wanna do this?” Rick asked.

Morty looked up at him, taking in his flushed cheeks, his determined expression. His cock throbbed, and he reached up to Rick’s shoulders, sliding his coat off and admiring him. “I want to do it.”

“Okay, you horny little bastard.” Rick reached over to his coat, rummaged in a pocket, and pulled out a bottle. “We’re gonna need this.”

“Seriously?” Morty asked as he opened it. “You didn’t bring an antidote for aphrodisiacs but… but you brought lube?”

“Never hurts to be prepared, Morty. Speaking of which, I’ve got condoms too, want me to wear one? I’m clean but-”

“No, you don’t need to wear a condom, stop stalling and do me!”

“ _Okay_ , fuck, I’m going.” Rick coated his fingers with the lube, wrenched one of Morty’s thighs up, and started loosening him.

The sensation of those warm fingers inside him made him tremble, whining quietly. He watched through half-lidded eyes, following the motions of Rick’s hand, seeing his arousal leak and twitch.

“You ever messed around down here?” Rick asked him.

“Not really,” Morty admitted.

“Whew, you’re missing out. So that means you’ve never felt this?” Rick stroked across a spot that sent pleasure up his cock, and he moaned in response. “Yeah, there it is. You like that?” He rubbed it, and Morty bucked.

“Aah, so good…”

“That’s your prostate, Morty. Little sweet spot we’ve got in there. Incredible, isn’t it?”

Morty’s thighs clenched against Rick’s hand, and he groaned, turning his face aside to bury it in the grass. His stomach muscles grew tense as Rick teased him. “Fuck, I’m gonna…”

“Not gonna come yet, are you?” Rick spread his fingers apart, and slowly withdrew them. Morty nearly cried. “At least hold on for the main event.”

“Please, I can’t take it… just fuck me, hard, I want you to wreck me!”

“Sure, Morty. Whatever you want.” Rick slicked himself up, and took a moment to face the fact that he was about to fuck his grandson. For a moment, he almost wanted to just make an excuse and back off. But he could see the desperation in how Morty’s hands clutched the grass, how red his face was, the heaving of his chest and shaking of his legs… he needed this. And if he was willing to beg Rick for it, he must be suffering.

Rick decided to just go gentle, and if at any point Morty snapped out of it and wanted him to stop, he would be off him in a heartbeat.

With no excuses left, Rick guided himself to his entrance, pressing against it to test the resistance. There was some, but with the lube he was able to slide in, and Morty relaxed for him too, sighing and letting his legs spread.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Rick groaned.

“U-um, sorry?” Morty replied, his voice strained.

“Nah, don’t apologize, you feel great.” Rick adjusted slightly, hand slipping under Morty’s back to lift him, and he slid further inside.

Morty closed his eyes, moaning with pleasure. The easy glide sent bolts of sensation up his spine, and he wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it as it ached for attention. The blissful feeling clouded out all other thoughts, and he could acutely feel Rick’s every movement. His free arm wrapped around Rick’s neck, pulling him down closer, and Rick shuddered as he buried inside him.

“So hot… gah, Morty, you feel like you’re running a fever.”

“Maybe I am,” Morty whispered back. “Maybe I’m hot for you.”

“Ugh, quit trying to talk sexy before you embarrass yourself.”

Morty opened an eye, giving him a reproachful look, but his response faltered at the sight of the other over him, watching him intently as he pressed inside him. Morty swallowed and blushed, instead just winding his fingers into Rick’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss.

Rick went for it, and Morty whimpered as he took over, eagerly leading the kiss. Morty has made out with people before but this was incredible. Rick was clearly experienced, and it showed in every motion of his lips, the barest teasing of his tongue against Morty’s, the way he suckled at his lower lip every so often.

Morty tried to press forward, get some kind of control, but Rick didn’t let him. He flattened him to the ground, grabbing Morty’s hair with both hands as he tilted his head the way he wanted, kissing him harshly. His hips trembled as he reached the hilt, and it wasn’t long before he was moving, thrusting in and out.

“A-ah, Rick!” Morty cried out, before his mouth was covered once more.

Rick had to lean back for breath soon enough though, and he nipped under Morty’s chin, murmuring, “You’re so loud. I like that.” He soon abandoned his plan to be gentle, knowing that Morty wanted more than that, and fully willing to give it to him.

“Nn, fuck…” Morty was overwhelmed with the sensations as Rick thrust into him, body rocking from the force of it, and each strike against his sweet spot sent intense pleasure through him, far more than he ever expected possible, and he vigorously jerked himself off, trying to get higher and higher.

“Such a mess, Morty,” Rick groaned. One hand slid down Morty’s arm, then went to his hip, before finally pushing his hand away and stroking him himself. “You’re such a slutty little mess. Yeah, you like that? You like what I’m doing to you?”

“Y-yes, Rick… aah!”

Rick leaned into him, thrusting more firmly, filling Morty up with his entire length and savoring his gasps and desperate bucking. “Of course you do. You’ve never gotten a good cock in your ass, have you? Well, how do you like mine?”

“It’s aah good, you feel good!”

“Good, because I can do this all day, baby!”

Morty tensed up as the feeling got to be too much, ecstasy flooding his every nerve and the heat consuming him. It only took a few more pumps perfectly timed with Rick’s thrusts before he was swept over the edge, and he cried out.

“Damn,” Rick commented as Morty came in thick spurts, trying to catch it with his hand, but some still got on their shirts and dripped down.

Then Morty dragged him in for another kiss, groping at Rick’s backside, and all it took was a hard squeeze to his ass to get him off.

Rick sheathed himself as far in as he could go as he finished, groaning against Morty’s lips.

For a few moments they just lazily made out, before Rick got a hold of himself and pushed back up. Morty blinked at him as his arms fell to the ground, and Rick withdrew from him and sat back on his knees.

“Well, um…” Rick rubbed the back of his head. He felt good, but there was definitely an unsettling feeling in his gut at what he just did.

Morty rubbed his forehead, sighing as the heat faded. “I’m feeling a lot better now.”

“I’m glad. Doing that probably flushed the aphrodisiac out of your system.” Rick fished in his coat for a rag and took it out, cleaning off his hand and shirt. “Here, clean yourself up.” But Morty looked pretty out of it, so he just did it for him, mopping at his shirt and down along his thighs.

Finally Morty shook himself, and put his leg back into his underwear and pants, drawing them up.

Rick adjusted his clothes too, sliding his coat back on. He made sure he still had the bag of flowers. “Well, we have ten of these to sell online. Now let this be a lesson, don’t eat weird plants on other worlds.”

“Y-yeah. Lesson learned, I guess.” Morty’s face was still lightly flushed. He kept sitting where he was, dazed. “Did we actually…”

“Yes, we had sex.” Rick stood, getting his portal gun out. “Can you walk?”

Morty got up. His legs were unsteady, and he put a hand on Rick’s shoulder for support. “Y-yeah. I can walk.”

“Good.” Rick wrapped his arm around him, and Morty swallowed. “I’ll help you through.” He opened a portal in front of them, and they walked through. Once back in Rick’s garage, the portal closed and Morty immediately sank into a chair, clutching his head again.

Concerned, Rick pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. “You’re hot. You might actually have a fever.” He turned to one of the many drawers in his desk, opening it. “I’ll just check your temperature and-”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m okay,” Morty said quietly.

Rick got down on a knee in front of him, holding his shoulders. “You sure? I know that got… intense.”

Morty shrugged a shoulder.

“I mean, you really wanted to have sex with me, you were desperate, but I should have said no. So if I hurt you, I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t hurt me. I… I was crazy horny, yeah, but I did really want to do it. I knew who you were and wanted to anyway. I guess the thought of how wrong it was made it even more exciting. Sorry I didn’t control myself…”

“It’s alright. It’s in the past. If things are cool, we can… we can just move on.”

“Yeah. Yeah, we can move on.” Morty gazed at him, remembering how good he had looked over him, how he had felt… he really didn’t regret the experience. “You know, you didn’t eat any of the flowers. I’m surprised you actually did that, I doubt I’m, you know attractive to you in any way.”

“I mean, don’t sell yourself short, Morty. You were pretty hot.”

Morty blushed. “Really?”

“Yeah, I-I mean shit, you were all gasping and begging for me, I could see the lust in your eyes, you looked amazing. I wanted you. I know, that’s gross, ew incest, but hey. We both wanted it and everything worked out, right?”

“I guess so.”

“Okay. Great. Now I need to take pictures of these and prepare them for shipment, you can go do whatever.”

“Okay. I’m gonna go shower.” Morty stood and walked over to the door leading back into the house. But he paused in the doorway, glancing back. “Um… th-think we could do that again some time? Maybe?”

Rick stared back at him, holding his gaze for a few moments. Then he cleared his throat and looked at his desk, taking out his flask. “Whatever, if you want, I guess. You really want to be one of _those_ Mortys I won’t stop you.”

“One of… one of what Mortys?”

“The grandpa fuckers, Morty. You th-think this is the first time a Morty has fucked their Rick? Happens all the time, Morty. There’s dimensions out there where we’re a couple, Morty!”

“Oh geeze-”

“The multiverse is a big, fucked up place, Morty! You got the hots for Grandpa? Don’t worry, at least a dozen other versions of you do too!”

Morty pointed at the doorway. “I’m just gonna go shower-”

Rick gestured at him, still holding his flask. “You wanna be one of those grandpa fuckers, go ahead, Morty! And I’ll be another one of _those_ Ricks! I-I can fuck you whenever and wherever you want, Morty! And I'll enjoy it and I know you will too! If you want that, Morty!”

Morty babbled something that sounded like an apology and ran out.

Rick downed the rest of the flask and returned his attention to the flowers. “Little turd.” He sighed, idly touching his lips as he remembered kissing Morty. Then he shook his head and got back to business. He wasn’t going to let himself dwell on this. Though he was definitely saving the coordinates to that flower bush. Just in case.


End file.
